This invention relates generally to improvements in optical devices. More particularly, the device is directed to a wide angle viewing device to be incorporated into headgear including eyeglasses protective masks or helmets or any other structures proximal to the user such as aircraft canopies and automobile glazing. It may be incorporated into any environment where a substantial increase in peripheral vision is desirable.
Human binocular vision is well suited for making detailed observations of the environment immediately in front of the viewer. Human peripheral vision while not as acute as foveal vision offers an expanded field of visual sensitivity. Typically human vision covers a field of nearly 200 degrees. Without assistive devices the remaining 160 degrees of visual environment (behind the viewer) can only be accessed by changing the orientation of one's head. Frequently headgear and structures proximal to the user occlude normal peripheral vision. For example adjacent structures (automobile roof pillars and aircraft structures), protective helmets (motorcycle, football), protective goggles (skiing, skin diving), even eyeglass structures typically reduce one's access to the peripheral visual environment.
This invention provides a means for overcoming these occlusions of the visual environment while providing supplemental peripheral and rearward vision. By utilizing two of the optical devices which are herein described, a user may easily access the full 360 degree visual environment. The intent is not to expand or modify the function of normal binocular vision but to supplement it with an extreme wide angle peripheral viewing system which can be positioned so as to minimally restrict normal human vision.
Non visual data about the immediate environment can be made more useful to an observer if such information is placed so that it can easily be visually accessed. For example measures of relative time, elapsed time, temperature, ambient pressure, magnetic orientation, observer pulse rate, or any other data can be accessed with the instant device. By using widely available display technologies such as light emitting diode and liquid crystal displays typically used in modern wrist watches, a variable transparent overlay of data may be achieved. Various "heads up displays" have been proposed. This invention facilitates the overlay of such information on the supplemental extended peripheral and rearward vision. This invention may also be used to relate such data to the user with or without the supplemental peripheral vision. Further by utilization of widely utilized visual display technologies such as liquid crystal display miniature television a completely flexible information presentation format is achieved.